


World's most terrible foe (and how it turned out to be great)

by SomethingSomeone



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/pseuds/SomethingSomeone
Summary: (My attempt to cheer someone up.)Two idiots living together is bound to have some classical, fun shenanigans- except, Ichigo doesn't really like waking up at 4 a.m. to deal with a grown up's tantrum.It doesn't end up that bad, though.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	World's most terrible foe (and how it turned out to be great)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleAutumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAutumn/gifts).



> I love you, Ash?
> 
> Oh, almost forgot. Trigger warning, cockroaches and gay.

ーAre you  _ serious _ about this?

ーFor the love of God just kill it!

ーCockroaches can't-

ーDon't give me that shit now! I'm telling you to just kill, Jesus fuck!

One more tired sigh escaped the orange haired man's mouth as he turned his head to face his enemy and frown at it.

The clock on the wall diligently reminded them, in cute, barely visible fluorescent numbers, how those were some extremely unholy hours to be fighting a war, but honestly, it didn't feel like Shiro would stop screaming any time soon. And so, the origin of the commotion, a black speck on the blue bed of Ichigo's roommate, quietly stood still and probably did tiny middle fingers towards the albino, who had somehow managed to climb up their cupboard and shield himself with pillows at the top.

The orange head took another inhale and muttered what a drama queen Shiro was sometimes, while he shook the bug spray he had on his hand violently. It wasn't meant for cockroaches, and it would probably not do much unless he applied it on huge doses, which didn't seem like the best of his ideas.

Well, it was 4 in the morning. Who cared for good or bad ideas?

ーAlright, sorry little fella, but this is as far as you go.

ーDon't apologize to it!

ーShut it, crybaby.ー Ichigo snapped, before unleashing the full wrath of the poison on the bug and causing it to react immediately, hurriedly scurrying to try and get away. The young man huffed sharply and straightened his back; no use in running away, he was certain he had hit it head on.

Now. To deal with the other person in the room.

ーOk, Shiro, I killed it. You can come down.

ーAre you sure?

ーYeah, I'm sure. Don't doubt me.ー he frowned, faking some hurt into it.

ーDid you see it agonizing?

ーI'm not a sadist, I wouldn't watch that.

ーDid you see its corpse?

ーAre you planning to come down by yourself at some point or will you make me force you? I can perfectly bring down the entire cupboard if necessary. With you on it.

ーI wouldn't force you to go out if it's raining! Don't force me to come down! I fucking hate those things, goddamnit…

Just this once, the fact Shiro had used his trauma against him with no regards for his feelings, he decided to let it slip. That didn't make the situation any easier, however.

ーI promise you it's dead. Can you please come down?

ーDid you confirm it?

ー _ Shirosaki. _

ーDamn it, I'm sorry!ー the white haired man barked in frustration, and promptly turned his face around and covered it with a pillow. Muffled sounds came next, though Ichigo understood most of it still. ーI just hate those things so much, so so much… Why did God create cockroaches? What's their purpose? To scare the shit out of me?

While he talked, the other man went over to his bed and sat down on it, rubbing one of his eyes and absent mindedly leaving the spray near his nightstand, just in case. He eyed the blue bed in silence, trying to find a glimpse of the small bastard in case it was still alive. He didn't need more yelling for one night.

ーI'm pretty sure God wasn't thinking about you when he made them.ー he jokingly commented with a chuckle.

The albino huffed, then let himself snuggle deeper into his tiny pillow fortress. Ichigo sighed. No, he wasn't climbing down any time soon.

Knowing there was no way sleep would claim him soon either, he stood up and stretched his muscles without a care for the yellow eyes glancing at him with guilt. He cleared his throat, locked his sleepy eyes with Shiro's for a single moment, then walked out of the room without so much of an explanation.

Baffled, the white haired man screamed again.

ーA-a-are you- wait a fucking second! Don't leave me alone!

From the living room, he heard Ichigo answer him carelessly.

ーYou'll be fine for five minutes.

ーNo I will not!? What if it's still here!? Ichigo, come back!

ーJust shut up for a minute, will you?

The man gulped, feeling a lump in his throat and his mouth going dry. His eyes were peeled open, and he scanned the room several times while hugging the softest pillow he had at hand in panic. He could tell his hands were shaking- actually, his whole body was shaking. He couldn't bear the thought of that  _ monster  _ coming close to him, by no means. He needed it to stay at least at a meter of distance.

Six agonizing minutes passed him by (yes, he counted them), when the orange mop of hair appeared once more into the room. Shiro was about to snap at him through gritted teeth,  _ how could he leave like that, what kind of shitty friend are you _ , when something nudged at his foot. He yelped and hugged it closer to him, fearing the worst, to then notice it was merely a tray trying to pass through his fortress.

ーI brought you some food and soda, to calm you down, I guess?ー the doubtful voice of his roommate held a strange tone to it, half joking, half worried. Shiro couldn't see his face, but he really felt like glancing at it, for a second, maybe.

But on more pressing matters- the tray. He carefully picked it and waited until Ichigo let go of it to bring it closer. Now arranging his body to sit cross legged, he laid it on his lap and stared dumbfounded at its contents.

ーIs… is this chocolate bread?

ーIt's Nutella. On a bread.

He widened his eyes.

ーI thought you said we ran out of it until next month.

ーI had one in store.

ー...why?

Ichigo had moved over to his own bed, a second tray made for him containing some potato chips and a glass of water resting peacefully besides him, and he exhaled deeply at the question. Shirosaki raised his eyebrows, a small sense of betrayal bothering in the back of his mind. Ichigo wasn't known for being a selfish bastard, was he…?

ーI… I was saving it.ー he finally admitted. ーI hid one jar and saved it for when… for your finals week. It was supposed to be a surprise, but honestly, I think it's more necessary now. Hope you enjoy your food.

Betrayal turned into flusterment. Oh God, he was  _ sweet. _

ーUhm… t-thanks. Thank you, Ichigo.

ーMhm.

An awkward silence settled between the pair as they munched on their own foods, Shiro attacking the bread almost desperately, and Ichigo crunching on the chips. The only sound in the room besides them was the monotone tick of their clock, which did friendly reminders on how early it was every once in a while.

After half an hour, perhaps more, the orange haired student rose up from his bed again and went to pick Shiro's tray up to bring it back to the kitchen. The man complied silently, not really knowing what else to say or do.

It had been a while… there was no more scratching, the devil must've been dead already.

Carefully, the pale man got off the cupboard, then proceeded to get the pillows back where they belonged. He suddenly noticed he had taken one of Ichigo's in his rush to scramble away from the bug on his bed, and he hoped he wouldn't mind the little dust that remained on it. He still tried to clean it quickly, before leaving it where it was supposed to go before.

Then he turned around to face his bed, and sighed as he closed his eyes and brought a hand up to pick at the bridge of his nose.

ーGod fucking damn it…

ーOh, you came down.

Shiro glanced at his roommate, then back at his sleeping place. He could feel the adrenaline coming back, and his shoulders tensed up in anticipation.

Trying to get over his stress and his fear, he took one step forward and braced himself for when he tucked himself into the blue bed sheets again. However, a firm hand to his shoulder halted his foolhardy courage to a stop.

ーYou won't force me to go out if it's raining, no one's forcing you to go back there if you don't feel like you can take it.

The white haired man frowned, then spat to one side.

ーSure thing. Where else am I supposed to sleep, then? The couch?

Ichigo lowered his head, then bit his lip. His eyes slowly travelled to his side, then shifted between his roommate, and his bed.

Shiro widened his eyes.

ーDo you… want to…?

Oh he couldn't be redder by that point and he knew it. Still, the orange haired man did his best to keep his composure. Maybe not his cool, but his composure.

ーI- huh?

ーYou don't have to if you don't feel like it, but…

The albino gulped. His eyes rapidly glanced at the bed, then at Ichigo, then back at the bed.

_ Don't let it show I've always wanted to do this. _

ーUh… s-sure.ー he stuttered, his cool wavering dangerously. Well, at least he wasn't blushing. ーIf- if you're letting me…

The orange head nodded, then moved over to lay down first. Arranging the blanket and the pillows, he tried to make as much space as possible, before inviting the stunned, silent white man in with a few pats on the empty spot.

Shiro repressed the heat spreading through his cheeks as he sat down besides the other man, then tucked his legs under the covers. He felt a rough movement go over him, then warmth spread throughout his body, all the way up to his shoulders. He heard Ichigo muttering something about the light, and being the closest one to the lamp on the nightstand, Shiro extended his arm to turn it off.

Darkness and silence engulfed them. Somehow, it didn't feel awkward per se, but it was weird. It was new, and none of them could utter a word, throw a joke, admit how bothersome that was.

(Maybe because it wasn't)

Though Shiro's heart was still beating noticeably, he didn't feel inherently in danger anymore. His fear remained, but the warm hand that reached out to him and wrapped itself around his chest did a great work comforting him.

He turned slightly, and was about to jokingly ask Ichigo why was he trying to hug him closer when he noticed he was gone, deep in slumber. His features were soft, relaxed, and his breathing was steady and slow. Fast sleeper… lucky bastard.

The albino couldn't exactly bring himself to care, however, and he smiled warmly as he lifted a hand to ruffle Ichigo's hair gently and felt him move towards his own heat, seeking the pleasant sensation unknowingly.

When the Sun came out next morning, they woke up to find themselves cuddling each other, and they both stood up blushing and yelling. Ichigo practically smacked Shiro out of his way to go make breakfast, while the albino complained his body was stiff because of the orange head's  _ ridiculously _ small bed.

None of them wanted to admit that had been their best waking since they started living together.

  
  
  



End file.
